


Emeralds on the sea

by pknad505



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Kara is Queen, Lena is CEO, Magic, Mermaids, Ocean, Ocean Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pknad505/pseuds/pknad505
Summary: Kara is the newly appointed Queen of the Ocean and is being told she knows nothing about what she is doing by her advisors.Lena is the CEO of LCorp and surrounded by people who don't understand her.Both lonely and both wishing for companionship and possibly a bit a romance. After an accident befalls Lena what will happen





	1. Chapter 1 - Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever FanFic so i hope you enjoy please tell me if you want more and if there is anything i can improve upon.  
> Thank you for reading :D

After a long and tedious day with constant board meetings with stuff snobs and unproductive science research session with her incompetent employees, Lena decided to take a break from her usual routine. Leaving earlier than her normal past midnight she grabs her laptop and heads down to the company garage. Getting into her dark silver sports car she races down the cities caring little about speed and whilst listening to some of her favourite orchestra pieces finding it relaxing as the cities light shoot pass. Nearing the edge of the city heading towards the cities public dock she parks her car in the reserved spot. 

The docks are full different sized and coloured boats and yachts some with lights on and people dancing atop of them enjoying themselves without a care in the world. Lena sighs as she watches them a sad tug in her heart as she feels the near-crippling loneliness she feels. Ever since her brother, Lex, did unspeakable actions to the public she's been desperate to help the people she sees around, inventing many different products that improve upon there lives or cure different illness that where beforehand incurable, but sadly the public still throws hate against blaming her entire family for what just one person did. 

 

She turns away from the partying people and heads towards her private yacht, her pride and joy. The boat is a brilliant white and nearly the size of two buses stuck together, along the side is a thick black line wrapping its way around the entire yacht. At the front on the left side printed a spiralling gold font the words "Lonely Sea breeze". Lena quickly hopped onto the Lonely Sea Breeze kicked on the engine and slowly began to glide the yacht out of the dock as she texts her assistant that she is going out to see for the weekend. 

After about an hour of gently sailing out to see she begins to slow down and stop the yacht and goes to her sit the soft glow of the moon in the clear sky, lights her way down into the boat and into large open space bedroom at the back of the boat. She begins to strip out of her pencil skirt and plain white shirt leaving her in just a pale blue lacy plunge bra and panties perfectly complimenting her pale white skin and black hair.

 

Calling out loud to know one she says "Autopilot engage" the yacht as she begins to climb onto her bed, a gentle hum emits from the engines as boat stays in the same place. After a few minutes a loud grinding noise echos through boat and out into the nights sky, then a loud metal snapping noise pieces Lena's ears causing her sit up atop her startled wondering what the noise before an explosion knocks her back and of the glass window surrounding her and into the ocean as the boat begins to go up in flames a column of black smoke rising into the air as debris splashes all around her. The impact from the water and the explosion knocking Lena unconscious as she slowly begins to fall to the bottom of the ocean, the last thing she thinks just as falls to the bottom is "Please anything but this I don't want to die lonely".

 

\-----------------

Kara was getting fed up. Her day has been full of none stop meetings with her Advisors and council member. Each of them treating her like she is nothing but a young nieve girl and the Queen she really is. "Your majesty, you just don't understand" getting repeated over and over again at her. Eventually, as her patients were thin she dismisses them all and leaves councils tables.

Kara was the newly coronated queen of the oceans after her parents past away. She never wanted this she was always a free spirit enjoying going out swimming freely around the nearby ocean exploring hidden areas meeting other wonderful people and learning as much as she could from them. She was a mermaid but not one of the typical mermaids, as she is part of royal blood she doesn't have a fishes tail but instead two legs. A skin has patches of nearly seethrough scales of light blues and reds making her shine like the stars when the light catches them. 

As she swims through down the cylindrical halls of her palace with glass walls lining the lift side with a view out onto the ocean floor with a large spreading city of the smooth spiralling building with many different colours and in many different shapes resembling coral. 

She heads to the exit and begins to swim away as fast as she could hoping that she isn't followed. She swims for what seems like hours until she stops as begin to get close to where the ocean ends and the sky begins when she notices a large shape bobbing atop the ocean. A woman with beautiful pale skin that reflects the moonlight, giving her a soft silver hue, stands atop it. She watches as the women begin to move down and into the dark shape. 

Kara swims up so she can see within the boat and watches as the women begin strips down into just her under and kara cannot stop watching as a gentle blush creeps her skin and a pool of heat forms between her legs. As the woman lies down kara loses sight and so she sighs in annoyance as she can no longer see so she begins to swim back home until a defending grinding penetrates her ears as shes under the water then a loud snapping and finally, a boom causes kara to lose her sense of direction.

As she recovering from the dizziness caused by the loud noises assaulting her head she looks up but to her horror, she seas fire atop the ocean as debris begins to fall and sink all around her Kara desperately swims up to find the girl hoping against all hope she's still alive. After a minute of searching, she finds her sinking to the floor. Kara takes Lena within her arms and begins to mutter under her and a faint blue light begins to form around the raven-haired woman. Kara then begins to swim as fast as she could back to the place and her home desperately kicking her leg as if she is a shark chasing down her prey.


	2. Chapter 2 - Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when kara takes Lena back to the palace?

An endless vision of darkness surrounds blocking out all light.  
A deafening silence threatens to crush.  
A chilling touch enforces cold desperation.

 

Lena floated in this empty void attempting to scream out for help but hearing nothing not even her own voice. Thrashing her arms and legs hoping to feel some purchase against anything however nothing seems to be holding her in place. What feels likes hours of floating and silent screaming later a small blue sapphire gently floats down. The gem seems to glow a pale blue radiating warmth deep within Lena core. She feels a rushing sensation around her as she begins to feel the void slowly turn in ocean water forcing her at incredible speed until a crashing splash thunders all around her

 

Screams Lena sits up in surprise blinking her eyes open as she awakes atop silken sheets and a heavenly mattress. Startled by her surroundings she desperately looks around in hopes for something she may recognise. However, everything seems to be out of the world all of it alien to her. The curved walls forming a dome shape with large sections made to look large glass windows but clearly, they must be some sort of screen displaying a city deep within the ocean with various coloured fish aimless swimming around. The bed having deep red silken sheets spread across it and pooling into the raven-haired woman's lap.

 

She now notices that her clothes seem to be missing allowing her pale skin to be visible to anyone enter her ample chest on display. However apart from the bed, she is sitting on the room has nothing in it, no clothes and no furniture but a circular metallic white door on the opposite side of the room.

 

Nearing what feels like a panic attack her breathing beginning to speed up and become erratic, Lena closes her eyes and attempts to slow and steady her breaths calming herself down as she attempts to think logically and to try and formulate a plan.

 

"Your the CEO of one of the largest science-based companies with multiple PhD under your belt you can do this," she repeats to herself as she stands up slowly walks to the door. "Just one step at a time and let's get back home"

* * *

Kara was a nervous wreck.

 

After returning back to the palace she had to sneak back in knowing that her people would not approve her bringing in a Land dweller without first debating about it. Once past the guards, she goes to one of the spare bed chambers next to her own. Removing the water from within the room and filling it with breathable air, through small filters built beneath the floor, she lays down the sleeping beauty upon the bed covered in red silks.

 

Sucking in a deep breath she begins to strip the woman of her soaked through clothes as whilst she tries to keep her eyes off the raven angel, however unable to stop herself from admiring sleeping woman's elegant form. After the clothes where removed Kara tucked her under the red sheets bundling her clothes under her arms left the room and darted into her own, walking past a guard and telling them to send Alex into her room and tell them its urgent.

 

Enter her royal chambers and swimming towards the elegant drawers designed in the shape of pink corals she stashes the sodden bundle clothes behind. Once the clothes were hidden she began pacing back and forth, hands fretting in front of pulling and the cloth of blue robes trying to stay calm before her stepsister arrives. "This is not good," she says mumbling to herself.

 

"What's not good" a stern voice speaks startling Kara from her thoughts. "What have you done this time Kara? I was in the middle with something Sam". she continues irritation laced within her words.

 

"I may or may not have left the city," Kara says slowly looking down at her feet instead of Alex like a guilty puppy asking for forgiveness.  
"I did not hear about this, why were the guards informed, I am head of your security for Rao's sake I am supposed to keep you safe." Alex interrupts clearly angry at her.

 

"And rescued a drowning Land dweller and she is in the next room unconscious and I couldn't just let her die because Rao is she beautiful and, and, and..." Kara rambles peeking her eyes ups to look at the clearly angry redhead, wearing a blue undershirt, grey trousers and donning a well kept fit sleek silver armour. "Please don't be angry..." she mumbles afterwards hoping to ease the onslaught from her sister and her head of the Royal Guard.

 

"You did what," Alex whispers harshly. "You brought a Land dweller down to the royal palace" she continues hissing the last bit "without telling me, your protector, your majesty," she says with emphasis on the majesty and taking a deep breath from yelling at sister.

 

"I'm sorry Alex but I couldn't let her just drown to her death, her boat blew up and she was drowning. Could you please keep the everyone the guards away and any servants from this area please until I work out what to do." She continues, trying to add a bit of authority to her voice.

 

"Fine, but you owe me big time for this" Alex says gracefully spinning within the and backing around the room. "I'll be back to assess the situation when she wakes. Please don't do anything else stupid"

 

Once Alex leaves Kara sighs falling limp within the water her body floating slowly to the floor as the Artificial Aquatic gravity bring her to the floor. After resting in place gathering her self she gets up and swims out of her room back to were she left raven woman sleeping. Not thinking that she needed to knock she let the doors open in front of the faint hum of hard blue light shimmers where the door was keeping the water from rushing into the oxygenated room. Stepping into the room the doors sliding shut behind her she looks ups and yelps. Standing in front of her staring at with wide emerald coloured eyes staring at her, the raven hair flowing down her back and her pale skin almost shining as if imitating the moon itself.

 

"Excuse me." the woman says wakes her from her staring. "But who are you? and where am I? and where are my clothes?" the woman continues clearly angry.

 

Kara heard the words clothes her eyes slowly moving down on there drinking in the sight of her accusor, her eyes slowing down her chest where two perfectly formed orbs hang there almost ignoring gravity. She gulps her eyes snapping back up to the unamused look of the woman in front her.

 

"Oooh right yeah sorry I shouldn't have walked back in here I was just coming to check if you were ok. I didn't think you were going to be awake yet I'm sorry." Kara begins to ramble her cheeks a deep shade of red as talks, hands nervously by her side fingers flexing. "I'm Kara Zor-El queen of the Oceans and your currently Thenas. Your clothes are ruined and I didn't bring you any, I'm sorry

 

"Silence please, and don't lie to me" Lena continues angrily as she turns and grabs the silk sheets from her bed and wrapping them around. "I have had a long day at work and went out to relax on my yacht until... until," Lena says stopping as what happened to her dawns on her, her face going even paler than it already "I should be dead" she whispers legs wobbling at the realisation. "Did you...".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you're enjoying and how I can improve. I am doing this to try and improve my writing and I'm loving it!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 - The Return Home

Lena stood there dead still her legs weak at the knees as she mutters under her breath "You saved me?" she says staring at the blonde woman in front of her. After the haze of anger fades she actually looks at woman properly now and Lena is sure she felt her heart skip a beat. She was gorgeous from head to toe radiating elegance and what looks like naivety mixed in, sporting a soft blue robe covering her nearly her entire body, stop just above the feet, gold trim lining the edges with strange looking runic symbols. Looking back up Lena does spot a symbol silver coloured tiara atop the blondes head with a reddish coloured gem looking as if it were the Sun itself as the gem seems to have shifting colours within it. 

 

Sucking in a deep breath the raven-haired woman gathers her thoughts and looks back into the ocean coloured eyes staring back at her sheepishly. "Kara, you say? If I am to believe your the Queen of some hypothetical and none existent people I would need some proof. Not just some piece of jewellery atop your pretty little head," she says not betraying a single piece of emotion in her voice, unlike her previous statement. 

 

"But I am though," Kara says with a pout as she tries to think of a way to prove herself. "Ahh look at this," she continues turning around and opening the door she came revealing the hallway flooded underwater held back only by the blue light holding the water back. "See we are underwater? Look behind you can't you see that your underwater?" the blond finishes in earnest.

 

The raven-haired woman just stands there just not to show the utter surprise as she tries to comprehend the fact that she is underwater. She turns round to what she assumed must of been a screen display a fictitious underwater city but now turns out to be a glass wall displaying the outside ocean.

 

"This can't be real, you can't be real, I should be dead" Lena begins to say allowed try to wrap her around the fact that she underwater standing in front of a woman who is Queen of the Oceans.

 

"I want to go home" she declares wanting to go back to some form normality.

 

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that just yet," Kara responds betraying a little sadness within her speech. "I mean it still dark above the sea and you need more rest how about you spend the night in here and in the morning I'll take you back on land" She suggests trying to backpedal a little bit. 

 

Lena nods "Fine but you better take me back in the morning are I shall rain fury upon you 'Your Highness'" she says sarcasm dripping from her voice as she turns on lays upon the bed.

 

"I... I..." the blonde stammers hurt from the tone of voice hating how the words fall from the now the lying down woman. "May i..." she begins before forgetting it, turning on her heels and walking out the door to float in the water of the room. Stopping once the door closes behind her and leans back against it sighing a small tear falling from her eye. 

 

She stays there for a couple more minutes before kicking off the door and heading back to her own room stripping of her robes as she walks through the water to her bed, the few scales lining her arms, legs and chest shimmer a dazzling spectrum of different colours, reflecting colours across the walls of her room.

 

Climbing into bed, pulling the sheets across her curled up body she let out a muffled cry. The crushing loneliness she feels weighing on her as if she was being sucked into a black hole for what feels like an entity, only getting respite once she finally falls asleep. Dreams of a pale-skinned raven-haired angel filling her dreams.

* * *

As the sun rises in the east, the ocean floor begins to light up and become alive. Denizens of the sea leaving their homes and going about there daily business as the queen began to work. Sitting up she stretching her arms and letting out a soft yawn, wishing that she could have just another five more minutes in bed. As she thinks about going back to sleep her eyes fluttering close she remembers about the woman in the sleeping in the room next door, leaping out of bed floating just above the bed. 

Swimming to her drawers by her bed she quickly pulls on a new set of robes this time a dark reddish purple with golden 'S' embossed on the front of it. Grabbing another set of black robes with silver trimmings she dashes quickly to the other room before the rest of the palace wakes up, leaving a note on her bed telling her sister she will be gone for a while and to cover her while she's gone.

 

Knocking on raven-haired girls door she asks "May I enter?" and waits for a confirmation.

 

Hearing you may from the other side of the door Kara opens the door and open the doors and enters keeping her eyes to the ground trying to give a bit of respect. "I brought you some robes and ill take you up to the surface now before everyone in the palace wakes up," she says almost a bit too quickly.

 

"Slow down please it's too early." A tired voice says.

 

Lena sits up more a clutching the side of her head as she does. "Come here and pass them to me then" She continues a bit irritated now from this fiasco but still in awe at the beauty of the woman in front of. She knows she shouldn't be mad at Kara for rescuing her but the stress of recent months, the near-death experience and the crushing feeling she had from her dream causes her anger to spike more than it should. 

 

Kara does so handing Lena the robes and looking away as she puts them on.

 

"I'm ready can we go now, please," Lena asks.

 

"Sure just hold onto me and we will be out of here in no time." She gestures holding out her hand motioning for Lena to take it. Once she does Kara mutters a few words under her breath and similar blue light encompasses them both. Declaring aloud to the room "Flood the room," and as the last syllable is spoken the room fills rapidly with water and submerges them, causing Lena to panic and taking a deep breath and holding it. Glaring at Kara she gestures with her free hand to her throat and lungs however the queen can't help but let a small chuckle escape her.

 

"You're fine you can breathe underwater as long as you take my hand," she says the voice reverberating in Lena's head. Not quite trusting the blonde she takes a tiny experimental breath and is surprised to find she can breathe as normal as if she wasn't submerged.

 

"H... how is this possible" Lena exclaims unable to process quite what is happening. But shrieks when she is lurched forwards at incredible speed as Kara began swimming fast through and out of the palace. Not giving Lena the chance to look around to where she was or at any of her surroundings.

 

Within in about half an hour, she watches as the sea floor begins to meet up with the top of the sea and before too long they begin to walk up and onto the beach of National city. The high rises lining the coast as the early birds of the city have come out to enjoy the sunrise and to go out to catch the early waves. The low hum of the city bringing back the familiarity to Lena that she hadn't realised she missed whilst under the ocean. Turning around she smiles at the Queen and bows just a little bit showing a little bit of kindness to her.

 

"Thank you, Kara, for saving my life and bringing me back home," She says smiling. "I hope we meet again sometime, you should come and see me soon and ill promise to reward you with anything you want." she finishes but as Lena begins to walk away she feels a hand on her arm and stops her. 

 

Looking back she hears Kara say "How would I find you? I don't even know your name?" she says with a hint of desperation.

 

"Ooh, I forgot my name is Lena. Lena Luthor and if you need to find me just look for the building with my name it." She says pointing towards the city full of skyscrapers. She feels the hand release its grip on her so she walks off. Willing her self not look back but only making it half up the beach when she glances back confused a small bit at blondes frozenness but shrugs and continues on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. I'm really enjoying this so there me more chapters coming out super soon. Its the weekend so we shall see.
> 
> Anyway, comment if you like and if you see anything that needs fixing or improved.
> 
> I noticed earlier I spelt Rao wrong so I had to fix that.


	4. Chapter 4 - Mothers & Pot Stickers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet. I couldn't stop writing so I hope you enjoy!

Lena was exhausted, after leaving Kara on the beach she headed straight towards L-Corp tower, walking her way there through the morning rush of people on the streets. Gaining strange looks that are thrown her way for the dark black robes she wears but Ignoring the words of hatred uttered under their breaths from those who recognise her.

"You shouldn't be here, you should be in jail alongside your brother", "You Luthor's are all the same, scum" and "How could you show your face" plus many more but instead of showing the emotion she wishes she could feel, she leans on the aspect of herself she hates most the Luthor side of self, the purging of emotions to get what you need.

After about thirty minutes of walking her feet growing sore from the constant walking barefoot, she arrived in front of L-Corp building. Striding through the main glass door she nods to the receptionist who looks at her up and down showing confusion on her face. 

Lena heads towards her private elevator until she hears a voice behind. "Excuse me Miss but you can't enter there," almost growling under her breath from frustration she spins around on the balls of her feet pulling the hood of the robe back.

"I'm sorry, do you want to repeat that," she says biting back anger as she glowers at him. The CEO imposing an almost unnatural level of power as she stares at the security guard. She smirks as the guard recognises her and retreats away almost tripping up over his own feet.

"Sorry, ma'am I didn't mean any disrespect." the guard says almost fearful of his boss.

Ignoring him, she goes back to the elevator pressing the silver button aside the glass doors that open it, she steps in and presses the button for the top floor. Standing in the elevator she places her hands behind her back as she looks out of the glass walls over her surrounding as she rises up, survey the near-empty offices and research labs around her. The more devoted employees staying behind to catch up on work the rest of the employees deciding to enjoy the weekend.

 

Once the elevator reaches its destination she steps out moving straight forwards as she passes her assistant she pauses "Please send up the files for 'Lonely Sea breeze'". Finishing her sentence she looks to the assistant properly but is surprised to see the look of surprise on her face. "Jess what's wrong?".

"I'm sorry miss but I thought you'd be away for the weekend, I only came in to prepare for Monday for your return." Jess responds "But I'll get those files sent to you straight away".

Lena is somewhat surprised by the answer she for assumed Jess would have known about the boat accident and would have alerted the police or someone but it seems that no one knows what happened. "The files will be all, thank you" she thanks before continuing on her way open of the opaque glass doors into her office. Decorated in mostly whites with soft accent colours of red dotted around the room and pot of white lilies beside her curved desk she sighs. Until she stiffens when a voice of disdain awake her to the woman standing off to the side flipping through her books.

"Well isn't this a surprise. I did not expect to see you so soon". 

"Mother" Lena says with annoyance "And why would that be, this is my office?" 

"Well I assumed you would be out on the ocean on that precious boat of yours," her mother says with what Lena only assumes is venom in her voice.

"I had to cut it short when a fault occurred causing my boat to sink, but luckily as you can tell I survived" responding watching her mother carefully as she circles around her desk pulling her desk chair. "However, I do wonder what you're doing her Lillian its been a year since I have heard so much of a peep from you. Ever since Lex was sent to prison you've vanished."

"I was just picking some of my old research files nothing more" Lillian responds picking up a large green leather handbag "However, I must be off I have a meeting to attend across the city" and with that she leaves walking out the door before Lena can even stop her.

 

Moments later Jess comes through the door in a hurried rush, "Sorry Lena I forgot to warn you that Lillian was here but here are the files you requested." 

 

"Don't worry about it and thank you. Please go home and enjoy the rest of your weekend." Lena says with kindness in her voice and gesturing with shooing motion towards her assistant.

Jess thanks Lena as she walks out smiling. Leaning back in her chair Lena sighs letting out a long drawn out breath closing her eyes "This has been a far too eventful day for me."

* * *

Kara stood there in shock. Unable to get the last words Lena said to her out of her "Lena Luthor". She shook her head thinking to herself "No that can not right, she seems so lonely". She knows about Luthors though, many submersibles with the LuthorCorp name on kept destroying ancient temples and relics of her people inadvertently killing hundreds of her people in their actions and many a treasure vanishing in the wake.

 

Starting to pace on the ground as she thinks many of the people around her giving the blonde stranger funny looks. Muttering under her breath as she thinks "But the Lander Spies tell me that the owner of LuthorCorp was male and had been sent to prison so who is the lonely strange claiming to be a Luthor." She must admit she was curious about Lena plus Rao was she the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on. Making up her mind she begins heading up the beach in earnest to follow Lena however not quite sure where to go or how to get there. Plus there was the fact that she was standing out like a sore thumb.

 

Heading into the nearby alley between two rather dingy looking stores, she whispers "commuta habitum" swaying her arms across her body causing the robes she wears to shimmer and shifting around her body like water changing to form slim blue jeans that hug her legs, a light grey cardigan with a white shirt underneath and a pair of glasses with soft purple rims. Smiling at her work she strides out among the crowd of people rushing about to go from one place to another. Nervously adjusting the glasses atop of nose she attempts to get assistance from someone in the crowd.

 

"Excuse me miss, please", "Sir please" but everyone just seems to walk around her or just plain ignore her not bothering to stop and help. Huffing in annoyance she wanders the city continuing to ask for help but getting more and aggravated almost wishing the people of the land recognised her as royalty just so she could have a bit of help. However, she is pulled out of her thought as she smells something that intrigues her, following the smell she enters a quaint little store with tables lined with a red cloth with golden inlays. Green walls with golden creatures painted on them depicting animals of Chinese myths like dragons, monkeys and tigers. 

 

A hunched old woman in a red shirt and trousers hobbles and beckons her further "You must be hungry dear one please come in and have a seat." Kara follows her in further and takes a seat already feeling famished from skipping out on breakfast however before she knows can even order anything a plate of pot sticker appear on her table and she can't help but yelp in excitement quickly digging in and devouring them. When she has finished the plate she smiles they tasted so much better than anything her cooks have ever made for her. She looks up to see if she can spot the old woman to ask for more but as she does the plate in front shimmers and is once again full of pot stickers and so Kara looks quizzically at the plate before digging in again. This repeats nearly 5 times over easily devouring 20 of them before feeling somewhat full. 

 

"I see you enjoyed them, Kara," the voice of the old woman says as she appears from behind her. 

 

The queen couldn't remember telling the old woman her name and she turns to her, eyebrows cocked "How do you know my name I didn't tell you that?"

 

But all the old woman does is smile and taps the side of her nose "Well you see your majesty I know many things. I also know where you wish to head and I wish to help you get there." The woman beckons Kara to follow her, weaving through the tables and chairs in the restaurant heading to a door near the back away from the entrance and their table. Gesturing towards a wooden door painted in the same dull green paint as the walls, gold trimming lining the edges, "Please go through here".

 

Kara looks at confused unsure what's happening or how she knows she a Queen or even her name. "Can you please explain to me who you are?" the queen asks as she opens the door and steps through expecting an office or a hallway of some sort, however, a bright white light assaults her eyes and she blinks letting her eyes adjust.

 

A voice she recognises but does not expect to hear makes her open her eyes and look straight head baffled. "Is there something else you needed Jess?"

 

"Lena" Kara says in response utterly confused with what just happens as she looks behind but just seeing a glass opaque door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooh surprise Lillian.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed and as always please leave comments for any improvements.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry a little late realising this but hopefully it's worth it.

Lena was looking down at the folder of papers her assistant had handed to her wanting to work out how or why her yacht had exploded. From the brief and unexpected meeting with her mother she has a nagging feeling that this was not an accident, well she is almost certain of it because she designed and built a lot of the components for it and coded most of the onboard artificial intelligence to keep it running.

 

"Only if she could find the onboard computer," she thought before her train of thought was interrupted by the door opening and a couple of footsteps making their way inside. Assuming it was Jess forgetting something she didn't bother looking up.

 

"Is there something else you needed Jess?" she asked beginning the long read through specification until a voice she hadn't expected to hear so soon.

 

"Lena?" a voice stated with a confused tone in it.

 

Startled the CEO looks up and stares at the blonde woman in awe and surprise. She couldn't work out how she got here or why she was here assuming that her name would scare her away, cause everyone has heard of the Luthor's (right?).

 

However, Lena couldn't help but study the physic of Kara the way her slim trouser hugged her legs was making a small pool of heat forming between her legs. "Stop feeling like this" she berated herself, "Your a Luthor she probably finds you disgusting and is just here by accident or pity." she continues to think. Even then though the Queen standing in front of in normal clothes makes the CEO brain go into override. Schooling her features she asks.

 

"Kara, this is a pleasant surprise but why are you here and how did you get here?"

 

She watches Kara stare at her and squirming just a small bit until the blonde comes to her senses, "I was in a restaurant and then came through the door behind " she begins to explain turning to point behind but to just a glass door but stopping when the description does not match. "Magicians and their parlour tricks," Lena hears Kara say under her breath a small pout and huff of annoyance leaving the blonde.

 

"Anyway as I was saying I went to this amazing Chinese restaurant on the way to find you and they had the most amazing pot stickers that when I finished eating them they just returned. Then this old woman knew who I was and led me through a wall and here I am, rather confused and not in a Chinese restaurant." Kara rambles not stopping to take a breath at all.

 

Lena moves her fingers to her temples to try and soothe what she is sure is a going to be a headache from attempting to listening to Kara word vomit. "That seems like everything out of a fairy tale," Lena responds how knowing that it cannot all be a lie for she did witness some form of magic earlier with being able to breathe underwater. "Let us say I believe all of that why would you be trying to find me?" Lena questions wanting more answering. She couldn't understand why the Queen would want to see her unless it was for payment from saving her cause no one would just want to save her.

 

However, Kara just stood there fidgeting on the spot nervously adjusting her glasses, opening and closing her mouth as she tried to work out what she wanted to say. "Well... I... well..." kara mumbles unable to string anything together.

 

Beginning to get annoyed at the muttering and half-spoken words from Kara "Spit it out already".

 

"I.wanted.to.ask.you.out.for.dinner.for.a.date.or.not.if.you.dont.want.to." She responds rather fast and halfway through begins to back peddles on her words almost as fast she said them.

 

Lena just sat there in shock processing the request "She asked me out, on a date" she thought. Utter shock displaying on her face eyes open wide showing off beautiful emerald colours iris.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara stood there with a red flush to her cheeks, totally embarrassed by what she just said. Back peddling her words when she saw the shook on Lena's face. "Stupid, stupid me, of course, a beautiful woman like her wouldn't like me." She thought until the voice of her aunt spoke up in her head. "Your the Queen of the Ocean get your act together Little one".

 

 

"Hold your head up and smile show a semblance of pride in yourself." The voice continued and she does so holding changing her posture and lifting her head slightly showing the CEO in-front of her some pride in herself.

 

"Please," Kara says in a just whisper just as the gentle pattering of raindrop begins to hit against the windows lining Lena's office causing the room to dim slightly. The silence was palpable as she just stands there for what felt like hours however just as she feels like all hopes lost she hears the one words she is dying to hear. "Yes", it felt like music to her ears, her soul lifting higher than she ever thought could be possible almost as if she could fly up to meet Rao himself.

 

"Really?" the queen replies almost a bit too quickly in her excitement and just wanting to make she wasn't hearing things.

 

"Of course, a date with the woman that saved my life wouldn't kill me" she teases giving a wink but continues "however, before out dates start I want to know why? You must know who I am, I'm a Luthor" her voice full of seriousness.

 

The queen stands there silently not quite sure what to say "But your not your last name" she responds but is quickly stopped with a hand from the CEO.

 

"Don't answer me now answer when are dates about to start. Come back tomorrow evening at around seven in the evening and we shall have the date then."  The raven-haired woman concludes finality in the way she spoke.

 

The rain outside getting heavier with the smell of storm clouds slowly filling the air as dark clouds begin to gather around the city. A dark and dreary mood filling the city as car horns begin to blare louder and more often but none of this seems to be squandering Kara mood as she bids her farewell to the CEO heading out the door she came in. Stopping just outside trying to work out exactly where to go. Apart from the desk to her left with a small silver block with "Jess" written on it, there were three other doors. One door had the word CFO written on it but with a blank silver plate underneath it, another door was pure glass with an elevator on the other side and the last also glass with more stairs. Taking the elevator Kara clicked the button for the ground floor and stared out of the window amazed at all the rooms its went passed. Many filled with desks scattered everywhere with computers atop of them. Some floors at lots of complicated science equipment that Kara wouldn't be able to work out what they were without her advisors. However one room piqued her interest with one whole side of the floor filled with water with lots of fish swimming within it, it looked out of place so she made a mental note to ask Lena.

 

A small chime filled the elevator as it stopped and the doors slow slide open, Kara skipping out of the elevator and out the front entrance. Once outside she looked up smiling widely towards the sky the rainwater beating down heavily against but she couldn't help but spin round in joy, the feeling of water lifting her spirits and making her feel much warmer inside. Small parts skin on her face sparkling with greens, blues and purples as the light from street lamps bounced off her skin and soft patches of scales. Her hair getting soaked through as she started wondering the city wondering where she should stay or where to go on a date.

 

Stopping suddenly she whispered in shock to herself "Where do you take a CEO on a date?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the way each chapter is split in two. Almost like a Lena perspective and Kara perspective, tell me if your not and i may change it.
> 
> Criticisms are welcome! HOPE YOU LIKED IT :)


End file.
